


the things we leave behind

by crookedspoon



Series: Days Gone By [51]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a pity you have to go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the things we leave behind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Jan 23, 2012 and written for the prompts "imaginary" from prompt-in-a-box and Jan 10, 2012 "I'm only saved 'cause I'm tired of sin" from 31_days.

He leans against the doorframe, his face a plane of shadows. "It's a pity you have to go," he says, voice warm as sun-kissed honey.

She blinks, hesitates. Was this a veiled nod to what she would miss if she went now? She imagines a canny smile hiding behind the whiskey glass he presses to his lips. The ice cubes tinkle as he tips it. The dim light peering from the smoke-filled apartment traces only his outlines, but she's certain of his penetrating gaze.

Honking outside. "That's my taxi," she says and turns away, parting from the promises and him.


End file.
